


A Simple Wish

by beekeepercain



Series: In Fewer Words [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implications, Silence, clarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"When it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars... for hours... without saying a word."</i><br/>~ Chuck, 5.22 - Swan Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Barcelona Diary, a pile of short SPN fics I wrote while travelling.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Sam sat on the clean, reflecting hood of the Impala. He pulled his jacket open to let in the night air, as it was far from cold and inside the car he'd nearly started sweating. Dean walked towards him from behind, zipping his jeans even as he landed next to his brother on the car. His weight settled upon the hood, pushing the car down with a quiet creaking sound. In front of them opened a view to a nameless lake, quiet aside from the sound of the summer breeze travelling through the branches of the maple trees standing tall around the deserted truck rest they'd parked the car in.  
The sky above was clear and stars shone bright, revealing even the shape of the Milky Way bending across the nightly velvet sphere.

A feel of longing resided inside Sam's heart. He wished he'd had words to describe it with, but there were none - it was simply a throbbing sort of an ache deep inside him somewhere, hidden so that he couldn't quite grasp the essence of it.

They'd seen a thousand nights like this. Right there and then, Sam wished for a thousand more to wait for them still, scattered like pearls along the long, hard road ahead.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~


End file.
